


The Lineage of Lizardmen

by DoctorSiggy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSiggy/pseuds/DoctorSiggy
Kudos: 5





	The Lineage of Lizardmen

Eva sat alone in her home, as she had every day for the last few months, reading through the library that she had now inherited. It was a nice place, well decorated, with a cozy light and warmth radiating from the fireplace, and it was one she felt fortunate to be in. It was through mere circumstance that she was here at all, as she had grown up the youngest daughter of a baron hundreds of miles away. Once Eva had turned of age, her ravishing beauty, raven locks and piercing green eyes, curvy hips and bountiful bust all atop long, shapely legs had attracted many a suitor. Once promised to a repugnant man, she attempted to save herself by offering herself as a prize in a grand tournament, hoping that whoever had won would be kind and courageous enough to understand her plight and set her free. In this, she was half right. The victor of the tournament was the great knight Yodrick who did understand her motivation, but he was so stricken by her beauty that he simply took her as a wife himself. He and Eva were wed very soon after, though again circumstance played its role. 

Before the two could even consummate their marriage, the Reptilian Tribes had launched an insurrection against their kingdom. Yodrick, bound by his oath, left his newlywed wife mere days after their marriage and went off to battle, not to return. Courageous and strong as he was, Yodrick was still mortal and fell on the battlefield.  
For him, Eva now wore black. It was what was expected of her. Although she did not truly know Yodrick and barely even mourned him, she had been entrusted his home and belongings, including his debts. Eva was broken away from her book by a knock on the door.  
Weeks after hearing of Yodrick's death and days after the end of the brief war, Eva was no strangers to visitors offering their condolences. Eva had to smile politely while she pretended to grieve deeply for a stranger. But this time the visitor was someone different. As she opened the door, Eva was shocked to see a lizardman on the other side, a full two feet taller than her and bigger in size than even her late husband, huge muscles evident below green and blue scales, covered very slightly by a thin, sleeveless robe. "You are the widow of the knight Yodrick, yes?" he said, his use of the common tongue having only a tiny accent. Eva nodded. She had seen lizardmen before, but never one so close. He continued, "I am General Sathar. May I come in?" She hesitated for a moment before ushering him in, offering him a drink which he politely refused. He took a seat in Yodrick's chair across from hers by the fire, his tail going around his legs as he sat, his size making the huge chair look like it was made for a child. Eva sat across from him, asking "Why have you come to see me, General Sathar?"  
"Are you aware of the current political situation, Mrs. Yodrick?"  
"Please, call me Eva. And no, I cannot say that I am."

The General adjusted himself slightly, taking a deep breath. "Very well, please listen carefully. My armies and yours have agreed to a mutual disengagement. Peace. We will withdraw our forces, and in return shall be granted slight recompense for actions past. In exchange for trade, we ask that egregious debts be settled. Your husband is one such debtor." Eva swallowed nervously, unsure of what she would have to give, as Sathar continued. "In our culture, should one of a high rank lose their child in war to a defeated enemy, it is customary for the defeated enemy to replace the child with their own." He looked deeply at Eva, who very quickly understood what he was insisting on receiving. "But... but Yodrick and I..." she stammered out, "we never even..."  
"I am aware you have no children," he interrupted. "But our tradition is very clear. In egregious cases, with no children left, action must be taken. Your husband was responsible for the death of all of my children. Therefore, as the wife of a defeated enemy, you are required to... produce replacements."  
Eva's jaw dropped. She was speechless at what she was being told. Not only would she have to... consummate with this... thing, but she would have to carry its children?! She regained her composure, defiantly spurting out "And if I refuse?"  
"You will be declared a debtor and exiled."  
Eva was speechless once again, but Sathar raised his clawed hand in a gesture to get her to stop. "I must inform you, the process will be quick. I simply require a vessel for my clutch, and after one week you will bear the clutch and it shall be sent to a surrogate who will hatch them." Eva recoiled slightly, the terminology being a less than pleasant one, but Sathar continued. "I am told the experience for your type is somewhat pleasant, as any uncomfort you might feel will be covered by an anodyne effect, like that produced by wine."  
Eva took a moment to think, but hardly saw another outcome. While she was truthfully no virgin, this felt like something else entirely. And yet, if she were to resolve this debt, it would simply be one week of uncomfort versus a lifetime of exile.

With a stiff upper lip, Eva accepted, leading Sathar to her bedchambers. She made no show of undressing, though Sathar did not mind as he quickly removed his robe to join her in the nude. "How, how does it work?" Eva asked nervously. Sathar ran a clawed hand through her hair, lightly scratching her scalp and sending sweet tingles through her body. "I will direct you. You will follow my orders." Eva nodded, looking up at the reptilian figure towering over her, his size and sharp teeth intimidating her enough to not say no, frightening and exciting her both. His hand went to the back of her head, and he said simply "Open," as he brought his maw in close to her mouth. She did as she was told, and his thick pale blue tongue entered into her mouth, mixing with her pink appendage as she tasted a sweet citrusy flavor. As his tongue danced and played with hers, she felt any sense of fear drifting away, replaced by a longing deep within her. It had been so long since she had felt a touch, and never one so primal and yet so delicious and sweet, so when he withdrew she almost felt disappointed, longing for more. 

This disappointment soon turned to surprise as he commanded "On your knees." She looked at his body again and through a new heated vision she truly saw him in all his majesty, his form imposing over hers as she felt awed to be in his presence. That awe quickly turned to wonder as she looked down, seeing his cock coming free from its home. It was clearly growing in size, but was already as long as her forearm and as thick as her fist, covered entirely in ridges from base to tip. Inside she knew his next command, and obeyed him slowly, getting down on her knees in front of him and bringing her mouth to his shaft, licking her tongue along the bottom, bringing her lips to the tip and kissing it softly. He hissed out a satisfied sound as she acted without orders, her mouth spreading widely to take the head of his cock inside as she moved her lips along it, taking it one ridge at a time as she bobbed her head back and forth. His cock reached the back of her mouth very quickly, with most of it clearly still outside of her lips as she struggled to take it all in. Try as she might, she made it clear through multiple strokes that it was as far as she could go, and while she was still providing him the pleasure he needed he made it clear he had no patience for such inexperience, placing clawed hands on the back of her head and forcing her to take him deeper, shoving his cock down into her throat as she sputtered and gagged. He withdrew slowly as her gagging ceased, his hands remaining as a warning that he could continue to force her, though she understood quickly and with deep breaths took the full length of his cock in her mouth, her throat bulging with his size.

It was only a few moments of deepthroating before he stopped her, pulling all but the tip of his cock out of her mouth, and from it letting out several long, goopy strands onto her tongue. Each had the consistency and the sweetness of honey, and she swallowed it all eagerly as a sweet reward for her newfound skill. Eva was no stranger to receiving a mouthful, but she was shocked he provided so much so quickly. He released her head and she pulled back, looking up at him and asking, "Did you already... finish?" He cocked his head slightly as the euphemism translated, before replying "That was... preliminary seed. The true seeding will be extremely more." Her eyes went wide as she processed, the amount a normal man came was as much as a lizardman's precum?! She wanted to say more, but began to feel a dizziness spread through her body through her stomach, and let out a soft "Ooooh" as her focus drifted a bit. "It will help you get through the process," he continued, "as it will enhance the... positive sensations." Eva smiled giddily as a mild buzz flitted through her brain, causing her to giggle. For a moment she forgot what was about to happen, not noticing that the ridges on his cock continued to grow as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Up," he commanded, "onto the bed." 

With wobbly legs she stood up and simply fell backwards onto the bed, her legs still hanging off the front. He grabbed hold of her by the waist, lifting her hips up and positioning himself in between her legs. His cock still gleamed with her saliva as he lined it up with her sex, his size already dwarfing her tiny entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her, his slender tip spreading her lower lips before the first ridge of his cock caused her to widen and then contract around his shaft. She wanted to scream and cry at the size as she was stretched so far so soon, even the small bit being wider than she had ever felt, but the buzzing inside of her locked away the pain. Instead, as the second ridge pressed in, she gave a drunk and content moan, the pleasure radiating through her body. Soon a third ridge came in, then a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, each one eliciting a deeper moan of pleasure until finally there was no more room for him to go any deeper. "Disappointing," he grunted as he reached the resistance of her back wall. She clenched slightly as she felt him push in to her cervix, her insides adjusting to fit the massive size that she was feeling, more than any man had given her. She lifted her head and looked down, and was hit with the horrifying realization that he still had a lot of cock left to give, and maybe only half of his shaft was inside of her. Her head fell back down with a thud, and she could barely move her head as he withdrew and began to thrust into her.

Her walls and lips grabbed hold of his shaft in waves as each ridge found little bits of resistance inside of her, causing her to feel each one as he began to build a pace. Stretched as far as she could manage already, her insides held tightly to him and squeezed every part of him that went inside of her. He grabbed her waist tightly as he thrust in and out, withdrawing his cock nearly entirely before forcing in all that he could fit again and again, his animistic drive clearly giving no thought to her pleasure as he filled her with his member. However, all she could feel was pleasure, every other sense dulled within her as he rampaged in and out of her, smashing against her back wall with reckless abandon. The pain that would normally be caused by such an endeavor was dulled to nonexistence, as her body was overblown with ecstasy. She moaned one continuous moan, each motion causing untold joy, her body feeling as sensitive as a virgin as his mammoth shaft filled her in its entirety. It was not long before she was brought to a climax, her legs trembling and her body contracting as she squeezed on his shaft. But even then, he hardly noticed as the contractions around him were hardly different than her normal extreme tightness, as he savored each thrust into her relatively tiny body and moved her to his whim to bring himself better pleasure. Her breasts bounced up and down rhythmically as he moved her entire body towards him each time he thrusted, allowing him to drive hard inside of her as fast as he could. Her orgasm continued into a second, her mind no longer remembering anything other than the pleasure she was feeling right now. 

Finally he found his own release, and with a deep growl he delivered a thick, heavy load deep inside of her womb, filling it completely within moments. He slowly withdrew as he filled her with his seed, each ridge serving as a marker for how much he could put inside as he shot rope after rope, withdrew one more ridge, and filled each space that his cock left empty. Finally only the tip and last ridge remained, and he held himself there, stretching only her lips as her walls were left gaping inside, every available inch filled with his hot seed. She wriggled on the bed as she looked up at him, her body aching slightly from the savage pummeling her privates had taken, and she was hoping for some sort of finish to it. Finally, with a grunt, he withdrew the last part of his cock, his cum leaking out of her snatch and onto the bed below. She caught her breath as her mind began to return to her, her pussy walls shivering around the blessing that remained inside of her, as she was thankful for the breeding to be over.

So when his hands returned to her waist, forcing her onto her stomach, she yelped out in surprise. "Wait, you're not-" she started, only to be interrupted. "I had many children," he replied, "and you have many opportunities for me to make more." He pulled back on her hips as she shouted out in protest and placed himself between her cheeks, his intended target clear. "No, stop!" she yelled, falling on deaf ears. Unlike her pussy, this hole had remained free of any entry other than a curious finger, and she had intended to keep it this way. Not caring about her intentions, he pulled her body back while thrusting himself in, his well-lubed shaft entering her completely in one satisfying go. "Oh yes, very nice," he said to himself, while she struggled to say anything at all. There was surprisingly no pain, the buzzing within still numbing her to that, but the sensation completely overwhelmed her body as she felt all the pleasure she had experienced and new, unexplainable urges fill her entire being. He withdrew his cock, and with another thrust bottomed out again. Her hands grabbed tightly at the bedsheets as the rest of her seemed to go limp, her face completely buried into the linens as she struggled to even breathe, the sensation overwhelming her whole body. He continued haphazardly, filling her bottom with his girth and stretching her formerly virginic hole as wide as her hips could go, enjoying the freedom of being able to fit his entirety inside of her as he continued in and out, grunting and hissing as he went. Finally she let out a moan, a piece of approval that served as music to his ears, egging him into a feeling he hadn't had before: a desire to own it. "Do you enjoy this?" he asked curtly, prompting a whimper of pleasure from her lips. He drove his cock deeply inside of her again, grabbing hold of her hair and demanding "Answer me!"  
"Y-yes," she said meekly between moans  
"Do you desire more?"  
"Yes," she responded more confidently, her body having already given in to his forcefulness, her mind quickly following suit.  
"Do you want to bear my brood?"  
"Yes!" she practically shouted.  
"Who owns you?"  
"You," she answered noncommittally. He took notice.  
"Again!"  
"You."  
"AGAIN!"  
"YOU DO!" she screamed, her body trembling as she reached another climax, so many now that she could not even keep count. Satisfied with the answer, he drove himself to his own release, flooding her insides with far more of his seed than he had let out before, willing every nook and cranny of her insides with his hot, thick cum. She gasped out as what little bits of her being not yet overwhelmed began to fade away, her vision growing hazy and soon scarcely existing at all as her mind gave in and everything went dark.

Eva lurched up out of bed. Panting as she awoke, she looked around to verify that it was still her room. Her heart raced as she tried to remember everything she could, her dream seeming so real that she could scarcely believe it. She caught her breath and calmed herself down, her room all still the same as it was. "Just a dream," she said outloud, her head collapsing back onto her pillow. She smiled. It was some dream though, she thought as she pulled the covers off and stepped out of bed. It was then that the soreness hit her like a horse, everything from the chest down feeling as though it had been hit with a hammer. Her eyes went wide as she began to process how much had truly happened. With shaking legs she shambled out of the bedroom, finding a pear sized egg atop a stand with a note attached to it. She could hardly control herself as she grabbed hold of the note and read:  
"My dearest human pet,  
It is with deepest sorrow that I must end your debt. You have provided me with the most spectacular brood, and I cannot in good faith continue to use your body for more. I have taken all of the fertile eggs you have provided me and will see them raised properly. I have left you one infertile egg, so you may remember your true purpose.  
Sincerely,  
General Sathar"  
She read the note and reread it before checking her calendar. It was a full two weeks ahead of when he had arived. Had she really forgotten all of that? And had she really passed many eggs that sized through her?  
Eva sat down by the fire, her mind running through questions while her body ached. She snapped out of it when she heard a loud knock on her door. Getting to her feet she answered, seeing three lizardmen, each bigger than the last. The one in front spoke, "You are the wife of Yodrick, yes? You have a debt to repay us."


End file.
